Various forms of small boat hulls have been newly designed in order to provide varying boat hull interiors specifically adapted for individual purposes. In recent years the "bowrider" type of hull has been designed to increase seating capacity in smaller boat hulls and the "cuddy cabin" type of hull has also been recently designed to provide limited enclosed cabin space incorporating at least two sleeping bunks. Still further, a substantially totally open "fisherman" type of hull has been provided including an upstanding helm console and specifically designed for use by fishermen. However, no one hull has been provided adaptable to solve at least all three of these functions. Accordingly, a need exists for a boat hull which may alternately be used as a "bowrider", a "cuddy cabin" and a "fisherman".
Examples of previously known different forms of hull constructions including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,879,681, 2,947,277, 3,161,895, 3,312,990, and 3,438,073.